ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 15: The Black Coffin
Sleeping The fomors can be slept using either Elemental Seal or having Klimaform on when casting it. Previously, it was only mentioned the only way to sleep them was to have Elemental Seal. That is not so, since the weather is double dark, using Klimaform greatly enhances Sleep and Sleep II and I have no problems sleeping the formers without Elemental Seal.--Setherio (talk) 01:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Testimonials Just a couple points of clarification. Went to this fight 99NIN/DNC in haste set-up. All regular mobs were a piece of cake and Gessho started fighting as soon as I did. The only trouble is the captains WS which did 650, 650, and 860 to me with defense down. Also, YOU CAN RAISE ON THE BATTLEFIELD ... you have 3 minutes. I died to the 860 WS, re-raised and got Ni up quick as I died right next to boss. I was waiting for weakness to wear and the boss randomly uses his WS killing me again. Based on this I would say it's not a TP move. Anyway, keep defense down off and HP over 1k and you should be fine. ---- Because I didn't go in with a "Strategy" per-say, I thought a new section for Testimonials was in order. *At 99 PUP/DNC this fight was 99% a breeze. I accidentally made Gessho pull, and one by one tried to get the 5 crew members' attention, but still ended up losing Gessho before I killed the first Crew Member. No worries. I had capped evasion (398) and capped H2H (404) so maybe that helped. First 5 went down easily with only 1 Cure V from puppet. I say 99% a breeze, because the Captain's group required me to use Curing Waltz III on occasion (not a REQUIREMENT, I just didn't want to get surprised by an unlucky Vulcan Shot). I just straight up went for the Captain because I figured that would be quickest. None of the Crew Members did much damage. I recall a 101 Red Lotus Blade from a RDM. The 1% not breezy was ending the fight with 198 HP because my Puppet decided to Erase the Defense Down from the Captain's WS instead of curing, but that was also the exact point that I ended up winning. Solo Strategies Haruhigumi (talk) 09:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Easy solo fight as a 99Pup/Dnc with a Red mage pup (mana converter, mana conserver and mana tank II and just kept up dark maneuvers for MP). Took out the red mages first on the first part. For the second part I concentrated only on the captain and got him down to 20%. I only suffered about 30% HP loss near the end before winning the fight. I was using a relatively weak h2h weapon (inferno claws, compared to the 99 Oxyurani or Brawny Adargas I have). -------------------- 95SMN/WHM05:16, December 18, 2011 I didn't have any idea about the fight at all when I attempted this, so I went in guns blazing! I used Garuda because of her ability to self heal, and I had her tank all of the first ship-members till they were all dead. She took almost no damage from the first group. On the second group, I didn't know they would respawn immediately so I got aggro from all the respawns, including our dear captain. I just had Garuda tank them all again, and I focused on the captain till he was dead. It would have been much easier if I had waited at the top of the stairs before respawn and had killed his minions before-hand, but I definitely enjoyed the fight! --------------------- Just beat the fight on my second attempt, 95 RDM/47 NIN tarutaru. First time I made it to the second round but I let Gessho die way too soon, almost died myself and used the fireflies when i was at 15% HP. Second time I made sure not to let Gessho die as fast as I did last time, keeping his HP up was depleting my MP, I took 1 crew member down before Gessho died this time and I was able to manage barely. Took down the crew as fast as I could, making sure to debuff everyone even if I wasn't currently engaged, kept Aquaviel, Phalanx II and Stoneskin up 24/7 using Utsusemi here and there to save me damage, never really got below 20% HP this time but I had a hard time getting the captain's HP down. kept Poison II and Dia III on him constant and made sure I had Enblizzard II and Ice Spikes stagnant. I got him to 50% HP when I had 5 minutes left so I started nuking him with the MP I had left (Fire IV, was doing almost 500) had to Convert twice during this whole fight, Once at the end of the first wave and twice at the end of the second. I finally got him down to 20% just barely in time... my main issue was my damage input. _-- LVL 95 Update: BLU/NIN Extremely easy solo. Dream flower, Occultation. Galiber, Ragnarock 25/09/2011. Solo'd DNC/NIN Lv.95, was very easy. First wave, poped NFR, Rev TP went in with Haste Samba and Saber Dance, took no damage. When captain comes just kill his friends and Cure IV dance when he does his shot attack. Once it was only I vs him i was able to do to 2 times Evisc>DE second one killed him. Emmia - Valefor - October 1st, 2011. With the level cap increase, most jobs can solo this now. I went as BST/DNC, used NurseryNazuna. Used Familiar right off the bat, and engaged soon as Gessho did. Had to spam Fight a lot, as different Fomors kept pulling pet off target. I'm not sure whether Sheep Song is impossible to land, but I got "evades" message both time I attempted to use it. When down to the last Fomor, I ran back up the stairs and let pet/Gessho finish it off. When the second round popped, I stuck pet on Captain right away, and TP'd on one of the other Fomors. Gessho ended up dieing from Capatin's WS, but pet finished it without much difficulty. Kept Drain Samba II up the whole time, had to Healing Waltz a couple time. Used only one Pet Food Zeta, pet never dropped below 60% HP. --DerangedBlue 22:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This fight is now a bit of a joke, went as 90BST/45DNC, no reward build but have two -10% pet dmg axes. Called NN and sent into battle, didnt bother to spam "fight" just let her chip away at them. Even the Captain wasnt a challenge. Gessho survived the whole fight without taking a hit.Pet ended fight with 93% health. razzel_daxxel "Most jobs" is not true. A very specific set of Job/subjob combos can do it. Any job capable of soloing T+ should have no trouble, if your job cannot solo well outside abyssea: You will most likely fail. Three tries: DNC/nin, SMN/whm, DNC/whm. DNC/nin attempt went well first form, but my attempt to take on the captain first went sour. I tried to handle links, but too little too late. Vulcan Shot is on Quick Draw's timer, not a weapon skill. Even has same animation and can be used back-to-back with any weapon skill in his arsenal. 45% @ loss, terrible resist rates. SMN/whm attempt was death before 90%, but Vulcan's were easily resisted. DNC/whm was extremely difficult, down to 5min warning just before win. Barfire'd shots still did in excess of 500 damage with Shell2. I killed all links this time, learning from my earlier loss. After this, I was forced to spam steps for reverse flourish to get TP to cure myself. I used Refresh latent Sanction and only used MP on Barfire and Erase on second set. I hasted first set. Kept up Haste Samba as TP permitted in both sets. I reiterate, EXTREMELY DIFFICULT. Good Luck. InfamousDS 19:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Strategies This is definitely not a hard fight....90Sam/Dnc45, 90Mnk/Nin45, 90Blu/Nin45. Blue Mage Pwnd almost everything while mnk and sam beat the Captain. Two things, item reraise wore upon entrance and there is NO level cap. ~ Darthwindu (Valefor) This is not a difficult fight. I did it with the following setup: DRG70/WHM35 THF75/NIN37 BLM75/WHM37 PLD70/WAR35 WAR75/NIN37 Yea... no main healer. The BLM (me) main healed and no one died... or even got close to dying. Each of the 5 ppl took one mob each and when their mob died, that person moved on to help someone else until all 5 mobs were dead. *Easily duo'd with a MNK/NIN and WHM/SCH. Keep counterstance up, MNK will super tank all of them. I attacked the middle one first so that they were all in view for counterstance. Just killed them one by one, kept shadows up. I used normal TP gear, acc/att no evasion. I also had black belt but I doubt that will make much of a difference. As long as you have a good healer, keeps you alive and hastes you then you should be good. *Decently geared PLD/BLU eating Tavnazian Tacos with Phalanx II can easily supertank all the mobs while everyone else slowly picks mobs off one by one. Mobs will hit the pld for 0-1 points of damage, no outside support needed. * If you have a BLM in your party, save Elemental Seal + Sleepga II for when the captain comes out. This will make things a lot easier. ** Alternatively, use it at the beginning, then kite the last mob of the first round until Elemental Seal is ready again. Note: This may prove difficult with Gessho attacking, as he may kill the last mob before Elemental Seal is ready. ** Also, a well-off WHM can Elemental Seal + Sleepga the mobs if they wake up early. ** You may also opt to let your WHM Elemental Seal + Sleepga on the 1st wave of fomors, then let your BLM do his/her Elemental Seal + Sleepga II on the 2nd wave when the captain comes in. You may do it in the reverse order if desired. * A 75 BRD, even with full merits and an Apollo's Staff will have a terrible time trying to Lullaby the Fomors, as they seem to be very resistant to Horde Lullaby. * Save 2hr's for when the captain comes out. This will again ensure the fight goes smoothly. * Most level 70+ players should be able to solo one of the Crew with no trouble. * Duoable by two 75 BSTS with Icarus Wing and one Max-Potion or Hi-Elixir. **Kill the last Ashu Talif Marine of the first wave at the top. **Let the second wave of crews aggro Gessho, and attack Ashu Talif Captain. Eventually, Gessho will die and enmity will shift to one of the BSTs, but it doesn't matter, keep your focus on the Captain and use your TP. * Trioable by THF75/NIN37, RDM75/BLM37, and PLD73/WAR36. ** The Thief did a good job as Evasion tank; used 2hr when in a tight spot. ** The Red Mage's Elemental Seal + Sleepga worked on first round of Ash Talif Crew; allowed Gessho to solo the last Fomor until Elemental Seal timer was reset. Convert and 2hr were unnecessary the entire fight. ** Paladin with Tavnazian Tacos and some STR gear was able to DD/tank, switching to normal tanking gear when necessary. 2hr was also unnecessary. * Sch/blm Whm/blm Brd/whm Pld/war Thf/nin War/nin ** Whm Elemental Seal + Sleepga /w the Brd Sleep songs ** From there DD's /assisted Gessho ** At that time Sch AoE-Bind Blind = Hate to sch. Then the sch has to kite them all till the Captain spawns ** When Captain comes out Sch Elemental Seal + AoE Sleep2 ** Then DD's 2h and go at it ^^ * NIN/WAR , RDM/BLM , RDM/BLM , BST/NIN , MNK/NIN all 75 can do it smoothly without any trouble at all ** did sleepga thing right at the beginning but did not last long so everybody got a fomor and the BST/NIN can do 2 fomors at a time ** Once the first fomors are dead , a new set of fomors spawns right away and the NIN provoked the captain while the members assisted him except the BST who was taking care of 2 of the spawned fomors , NPC is soloing another formor and the MNK is tanking the last fomor ** when BST,MNK finished with the fomors they joined the captain fight. **Finally , it was a very easy fight we did use sleepga but it is not mandatory at all just need at least 1 healer and the rest can be Damage Dealers with nin sub . *Duoed by RDM75/BLU33 and NIN75/DNC37 with some difficulty.--Zmn **RDM super tanked all crews using def. food, Cocoon, Phalanx, and Ice spikes achieving around 550 defense. They mostly hit for zero damage with some hits going up to 20. **NIN used attack setup for first round of crews, and used evasion setup for the captain. **We didn't kill crews in the second round. We only focused on captain because of time constrain. **Valcan shot from captain did around 700 damage to NIN. He may use another sword WS like vorpal blade for 500 damage right after valcan shot. Those two WS's together can kill a NIN tank. **Try to keep Gessho alive if possible, so that he can contribute to the overall damage. **Try to seperate crews from captain so that when the captain uses 2 hour Wild card they won't all have 300 tp. Plus, Gussho will attack the captain instead of another crew if the captain is the only one in his range. *Tried this earlier today with a PUG *Pick Up Group*. Valoredge can tank a Fomor if you time your Light Maneuvers (had 2 up at all times) Only had to use Repair once. PUG didn't bother to listen, so the Captain's wave wtfwiped us (it was a Trio, and i was only going to test it, so no love lost for it :P) **Just Duoed with 2 RDM/BLM not any trouble at all *Attempted solo as SAM80/DNC40. I had time to meditate to 300% and wait for it to come off cooldown again. As soon as I drew my sword to engage the enemy, Gessho started attacking. I tossed him an occasional heal, but he went down quickly. I tanked the entire first wave with extreme ease. Using my evasion gear setup evasion for SAM80 ~+50 evasion from gear, all fomors were reduced to near-minimum hit rate. Did not even need Seigan/Third Eye, fulltimed Hasso. After the first wave, I tried to take the captain down as quickly as possible, but only managed ~40% of his life after using sekkanoki/sengikori and 2HR. Probably would have worked better if I didn't derp and use soboro during 2HR, or if I let Gessho supertank the second wave for what little time he could buy me. Ashu Talif Crew's jobs The jobs for the Ashu Talif Crews are incorrect. I'm pretty sure that for the second wave, the Fomors are, from left to right: Hume RNG, Hume RNG, Elvaan Captain (COR), Mithra RDM, Hume MNK. The Hume's jobs might be mixed up, but I'm fairly sure that's it. Can't say for the first wave. --Jopasopa 19:48, 30 December 2006 (EST) Gessho may not engage automatically Moved from main page, regarding Gessho engaging enemies before the player: :They need not perform any action. (I just attempted to solo this BC, counting on Gessho to "super tank" the first wave of mobs so that I could pick them off one by one, however after more than 5 minutes Gessho did not make any aggressive moves against the enemy.) :(I just attempted to solo this a whm/nin and went in and buffed, used hi-ethers and waited for gessho to start the fight but he just stood there for about 5 minutes. I was the one who got impatient and started the fight by attacking the middle fomor. I spammed cure IV on myself and used mystic boon to keep my mp up until they all went down. i made sure to get full mp off the last mob of the first round with mystic boon and yag drink, but when the second wave came up the captain hit me too hard to stay alive long.) I changed this to "may get impatient" and added verification tag. --Lastarael (talk) 02:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC)